


4th of July

by Zephyrfox



Series: Real Legend [16]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies), Legends (2014)
Genre: Family Bonding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyrfox/pseuds/Zephyrfox
Summary: Q comes home from work to a smoky surprise.





	4th of July

**Author's Note:**

> Alec decided that celebrating the 4th of July would be a nice thing to do for Aiden.

Q walked down the hallway towards the door to their flat. An odd smoky odour wove its way through the hot summer air, growing more noticeable with every step. Alarm prickled the back of his neck when he realized that it was coming from their flat. Q lengthened his stride, digging into his pocket for his keys. He was jogging, sweat trickling down his back, by the time he got to the door and inserted the key into the lock.

The interior of their flat held a slight haze of smoke, along with the smell of cooking steak. His alarm ratcheted down a few notches as his mouth began to water. One of his lovers was cooking with fire... _in this heat?_ Baffled, he put his messenger bag down by the door and followed the appetizing smell out onto the balcony. He took a moment to admire the way his lover’s t-shirt stretched across a broad shouldered back. Dragging his attention away from thoughts of cuddling — it really was too hot for that — he asked, “What are you doing?”

Alec turned around, lowering the tongs he’d been using to turn the steaks on the barbecue. His eyes lit up as he saw Q. “Grilling,” he said with a cheerful grin.

Q shook his head fondly. “That I can see. What I don’t know is why are you grilling when it’s so hot.”

“It’s the Fourth of July, Papa.” Aiden’s voice came from behind him. “I have the hot dogs, Dad.”

“Good, put them there.” Alec indicated the side of the grill with the tongs.

Aiden flashed Q a smile as bright as his dad’s. “It’s going to be fun.”

 _Fourth of July?_ Q frowned. But that was an _American_ holiday. Why would Alec want to… He had no time to voice his questions, though. A strong arm wrapped around him, pulling him back against a solid chest. The heat leaching through James’ t-shirt seemed to scorch his back, and he almost pulled away, but James’ arm tightened around him.

“Steaks, hot dogs, and beer,” James rumbled into his ear. “Soda for Aiden, of course. Later on we’ll watch one of the fireworks shows that Alec found online this morning.”

That explained it. This was all for Aiden. Q relaxed against James despite the unbearable heat. At least watching fireworks was a hell of a lot better than setting off firewor — _wait._ “Recorded? I’m surprised at you, Alec. No live show?” Was Alec sick? Passing up an opportunity for fire _anything_ was unusual for his second Double O.

“Even I’ll admit that it’s too hot for fireworks right now.” Alec flashed him a sly smile. “But I’ve got plans for New Year’s Eve.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication. Feel free to stop in to say hi - you can find me on Tumblr at leavesdancing.tumblr.com, or at my Bond fandom tumblr, zephyrfox.tumblr.com.


End file.
